Bonnie's Burgers
by LegendOfSpaghetti
Summary: After an infamous incident at Freddy Fazbear's, an unlikely friendship forms between bunny and cupcake, and Bonnie and Carl decide to create their own restaurant.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8353cb249711d63552a8e6b3c1a97bfc"It was a normal day, like any other. Birds were singing, the wind was howling. Everything was normal. Except, of course, what was about to happen.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="928aa2f3afa51c758549e3afc6ddc6a4"Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny and Chica the chicken were singing their songs. The children had gathered around the stage, listening. Suddenly, the power went off. Everything was dark, nothing able to make out amongst the moving shadows of the children. No power. No light. No nothing. Everyone was screaming. Shrieking. Panicking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03e7d8350557b52c579d6155c2f07fba"Freddy Fazbear stood in the midst of it all. In the middle. All eyes on him. As leader, and boss, he had to calm everyone down. He had ONE JOB - he had to make sure everyone was NOT panicking. But that's what they were doing. And he couldn't do anything but stand and stare. He bit his tongue. He didn't want to do anything. He wanted to go and dig a hole and just be alone. But everyone was looking at him, for him to do something. Anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23adc357e2a4985da2935703e58cf95a"Suddenly, Bonnie jumped forward, right infront of Freddy. However much he disliked it, his right-hand man was saving him from another catastrophe. ''Hey kids!'' Bonnie announced, causing everyone to stop and look at him. ''Please exit out of the building in single file in a calm, orderly manner. We are currently unsure of why this event has happened, but we are trying our best to sort this out.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fd9a0c8ba53304c482d28932da07046"At that moment, the kids poured out, as well as their parents - leaving the animatronics alone in the darkness. Suddenly, the lights buzzed back on. Bonnie turned to Freddy. ''Freddy, what the heck?! You were supposed to comfort the kids! But nooo, leave Bonnie to do it!''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dd61c2548ceb2fe5567a5b69a71e2f4"''Bu-but Bonni-'' Freddy began to stutter, but instead, Bonnie interrupted him harshly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd5f361648258339fc91640adaa989b1"''Don't interrupt me!'' Bonnie shouted. ''I hate you being the boss. You're not even good at it! I knew we should've just closed Fazbear's and do MY idea, Bonnie's Burgers, BUT NO! No one listens to BONNIE'S ideas, do they? What about what I think, huh? I had and always have to clean up after YOUR mess, Freddy! I'm leaving this place. I have the sketch all drawn out, the symbol, the icon, for Bonnie's Burgers! And I'm going to fulfill MY dreams, and not your hopeless ones!''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f194310f3921b025b5dadb882b476c7"As Chica tried to persuade Bonnie not to, Carl the Cupcake suddenly jumped onto Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie paused, awaiting Carl's message. ''I think Bonnie's Burgers would be a good idea.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8acb3648ebc25ab60b0b1569bcede8c"''R-Really? Someone ACTUALLY believes in MY ideas? And not Fr-Freddy's?!'' Bonnie gasped in response, joyful that someone actually listened to him!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf68e5cd970e320b27ccdbfea8a44342"''You betcha! I have connections, Bonnie - real connections. I could turn Bonnie's Burgers into a real thing! Much better than this cesspool of a dumb run by an insolent fool! What da ya say?!''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d89272632fd7c7a8873ec40278c9d6f"''I say muy bueno! fenomal! Let's go see the manager and tell him about our idea!'' Bonnie exclaimed, before rushing off with Carl to the manager's office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d644339bab157382308472b3b08ea15f"''No, wai-'' Chica shouted, but stopped after only a dust cloud was left in Bonnie's memory./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="236cce8dae71c6ead457bf69cbe91a11"Bonnie, and the rest of the animatronics, with a few new features, Bonnie's bow tie now black, Foxy's fur slighty darker, Chica slimmer and Freddy slimmer with a new, better microphone, would walk into the new building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eaa374318e02e9310c03f96fe38f003""I must say, I haven't quite grown accustom to my new size..." Freddy exclaimed, looking down at his refined body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be0f19debb43e49ed728bc2792a3a96"Carl of course was as fabulous as can be. His original cupcake head was still the same, but he had a body added on. A fancy suit and robotic body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdba13d3b8abac76de5c6d0302ecbb30""You'll get used to it!' Bonnie's fur would be a lighter purple color, almost magenta. "And Carl you look dapper."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87c6eb4479ca33dce65b2e664aa812de""I honestly see no point in having a reboot in design...we were perfectly functional before!" Freddy continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f50c26a669696e727c2c589f3e8e3682""Thank you Bonnie." Carl had replied. "Not as dapper as you though, heheh." Carl chuckled to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0362f8eba8c33c0f4efd0580c8f4bc02""Freddy, kids'll love these new designs! They even upgraded our endos too! They're like those ones Afton build. Artificial muscles etc!" Explained Bonnie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39a05dc0bce8ddf895bcf647ccd8d0d3""Hmph. I'm a gentlemen, not a heavy lifter, thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b886cec15a7bb7679ff0227e4221d712""Honestly Freddy, you couldn't even handle your own pizzeria, that's why Bonnie overthrew you and made us all FABBULOUSSSA!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df72ace023c232f0b20380c1bdfa96a7""I can easily replace you with Toy Freddy. Freddy... "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e9fe04ee133816a725d6041d46e8e40"Freddy fumed at the thought. "Don't you dare! It would make things even worse! That chubby tub of metallic lard has nothing on me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aff96340305ee10f23037d574191de6""True. I might get someone to alter your intelligence though. I'm joking."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="425698fb738aaa2db7e23c4984a423ea""Heheh.." Carl'd chuckle to himself. "He'd be twice the man you could ever be, Freddy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73395fb65f4adcdb991db1fb514e6a72""Tch. He's barely a bear, never mind manly. His rosie red cheeks, his arrogant smile, his outstretched torso, urgh! He grinds my gears!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08cbc3c9de221bdab33c6e0ed4086335""We don't have gears. We never had gears. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6649e97d38357e87ba8626b9f20a2b1e""That's beside the point!" snapped Freddy. Merely mentioning his toy counterpart seemed to make him fume./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59bae531179f9d3d59016da333636562""I mean, atleast he can handle kids!" Carl chortled loudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ad3c7e755028a3cc1214981771a2356""I could handle mere children! You just take the spotlight away and then criticise me for it!" Freddy barked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e72e01e5d656d47253198ed1467fb4"Carl sat down at his office with a triple screened computer monitor and nine phones. His office desk was littered with notebooks, flip notes and more. "Remember that blackout and BONNIE got all the children to safety?" he said, while typing an email to Donald Trump./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92bc7b51cf99b916115c2513ca3036a6""Anyway, Freddy, I got you something in the new parts and service!" Smiled Bonnie gleefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad5bc81625f7544b78edcd120e37b460""Come on, Freddy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e55e448ea71bec0cb1dc171f808df1ff"Freddy scowled at Carl. "Gladly" he said to Bonnie. Meanwhile, Carl would close his windows and follow Bonnie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e7ceb7ba1d49483d2b586f12e14b511"Bonnie would lead Freddy into the parts and service, it being nice, clean, and full of animatronic parts. "Your old mic." He'd state, passing Freddy his old microphone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1076fbafa2123406df4b237101f6c96"He takes a grasp of his old mic. "Oh my! It does feel splendid to hold it again!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7440bda190482066a0a245c01d0b85e""Anyhooo, I'm off to practice. Chicas in the kitchen, Foxy's practicing, Carl is being dapper and you're. ..you're you! If I led the old FAZBEAR'S, it wouldn't come to this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7ddece56a697c6d4b2afb17e61edc2f""Bonnie, can I speak to you? In the male bathrooms?" Carl inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed2925bb09760b3d5f0480511beaa2ec"'I'd rather not get raped by a cupcake, Carl," Bonnie snapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="167a6d4a4cf3c9de5c280115b16aea51"He turned to Bonnie. "Then can I see you in your office? It's urgent."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8b4e6332cf000480f5a03e1d8933f25""Fine." Bonnie followed Carl, who led him to his office. "Yes, what is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abd13cae1fbc851546d3592c9a5eaf33""Look, I'm your accountant, assistant, lawyer. But we're losing money. And we don't have the financial resources to keep every employee. We need to cut back on two employees. Specifically that dork Fazbear and his dumb girlfriend, Chica..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c54f18e22bfd0e3d5db2e2996b608e1""Chica is alright, Freddy is..." Bonnie began, before trailing off. "That's besides the point! Chica's a classic friend we've always had. She always held you! She was always there for you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a24078b9255ad4ce97688840402cd485""bUT SIR, we have 400 employees we need to pay! We NEED to cut those nubs off!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e74bb75a45656202741b84550442cff7""We have only three, and one of them is a volunteer."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f3025803ce12f48c4c16123edca4f8e""hOW ARE WE GOING TO PAY THE BILLS?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b27a9da744a71f15e5b5be9fac95d7a5""Slaves, Carl, slaves! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to do ACTUAL WORK, unlike you! You're being non-dapper at the moment!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="101427f00853580916cd0d4ed4c90937"Carl growled loudly as he walked off into the distance, into narnia.. Bonnie didn't get his strategies. And for that, Bonnie would soon fall. But for the moment, Carl em style="box-sizing: border-box;"had /emto obey him. Bonnie was the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"CEO /emandem style="box-sizing: border-box;" face of the restaurant/em. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The man in charge/em. But then again, Carl was the puppeteer pulling the strings behind the scenes. He sighed. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No/em. He worked for Bonnie. He em style="box-sizing: border-box;"respected/em Bonnie. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He would never hurt his boss.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc491702179c94418cadb4cfce64af3f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"...would he?/em/p 


End file.
